the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhina
“G'day, Mate.” —Mhina to Mohatu, The Lion Guard:New Beginning Mhina is a young Male Lyena/Smilodon hybrid and Manticore. He is the prince of the a hidden Valley and the Son of King Kambu. He is a descendant of The Manticore Hero. Appearance Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. His ears are pointed on the tips. He has a Dark Gold lower forelegs, Light tan colored paws, a red nose. As a Female, Mhina is a slim and lean with a pale tannish brown pelt, with a light tan muzzle, underbelly, and paws. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. She also has a brown and Tan tail and head tuft, and light sky blue eyes. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Lyena, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. He's a playful Lyena despite being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. As a adult, Mhina appears fairly reserved and quiet, although this is probably due to his voice being drowned out by his brother. He is kind and gentle to those who give the same to him, even to some who don't. History Backstory Mhina's birth was an unexpected one. His mother conceived him sometime during the reign of Scar and gave birth to him months after her banishment. Both Mhina and the amnesic Msichana have no idea who the father was, and Kambu was unaware of his ex-wife's pregnancy. Years later, she met another Lyena named Mohatu near his home, and while walking home with her, he somehow made change into a Smilodon. Shocked by his discovery, Mhina asked the royal family about it, causing unwanted tension. Finally, Simba secretly explained his mother's past to him, leading to Mhina to set out to find his Parents. One day when Mhina and his friend Mohatu strolled along the Pridelands, a mahogany moanor named Zazu suddenly came over to them, who told them that their parents had betrothed them when they were still babies and that they would one day get married The Lion Guard: New Beginning Trouble with Spinosaurus Battle of the Hybrids Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Unknown Threat Mhina was briefly mentioned by Kucha when she is talking to Zakia. The Legend of the Pride lands Kion and Jasiri rescue Mhina along with Hafsa's Clan. The lion guard goes to a temporarily safe location where Mhina rests and his injuries are tended to by Mlinzi. The Manticore Hero Rafiki Tells Mhina and the lion guard a tale about a Manticore (who is mhina's Ancestor) who fought along side Askari the leader of the first lion guard. And how both of them decide to make peace between their Species. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Mhina accompanies the group on their journey to stop Slash, despite Kambu's protests. He later accompanies Kion to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Mhina helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Mhina participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Mhina kisses Anga on the cheek before leaving towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Mhina and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mhina comes face to face with Nwabudike during the fighting and the two have a fierce contest with one another. Mhina Slashes Nwabudike on his left eye, Earning him scar. He then flees the lair, with Mhina being unable to give pursuit. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. Fighting style and Abilities Although Mhina is not says his not a Fighter. His Father might had him practice some form of Frighting Style although he appears to rely mostly on his strength and agility. He is very fast, and is strong enough to knock down a tree with one backhand swipe. In one Episode, Mhina has been showed to be able to outmatch a adult lion like Kion in a fair fight. Mhina has a crystal that has the ability to Smilodon. Mhina: "Tales of Mhina" Version Mhina is one of the main characters in the series. At the South Lands Palace, five lion cubs; Malka,Tojo, Kula, Kopa and Chumvi were gathered around there adopted father, Mhina, who was telling them stories of his adventures when he was a cub. At first he told them that the only adventure he had is when he came to the pride lands. But Jasiri and the lion guard disagree with him. While they tryed to remind him about the adventure, mhina keeps trying to refused to listen to them and fuli shouted him for that telling him to let them finish on what they was trying to say. Mhina told him that he don't think that that's the kind of story he should be telling the cubs. Mhina glanced at Kion, who gave him his usual nod of approval. Mhina turned back to the cubs and Tells Them the story. After he escaped from Kucha, Mhina began searching for a Place to rest. Where he meets up with Kion and the lion guard, they didn't get along at first because they thought that he was sent there by Kucha to cause some Trouble, but after a while, they started to get along. More Coming Soon The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands In contrast to the Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands, Tales of Mhina and The Lion Guard: New Beginning, Mhina is, portrayed as a female. Like in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands, Tales of Mhina and The Lion Guard: New Beginning, Mhina is very clever and has excellent photographic memory. Mhina is a firm lioness who tries to get both sides of a story before deciding what to do, similar to Kambu. She tries to be fair and give everyone a fair chance even if someone says someone does not deserve a second chance. As a teenager, Mhina was very curious about the world. Afraid to go through what her mother and Father did, Mhina made a rule for herself to not to fall in love. As a mother, she is kind, loving, caring, understanding and patient, Just like her mother, Mhina's motherhood personality merges with her queen personality and uses it to help her rule. Family Father: Kambu Mother: Msichana Half Sister: Marali Step Mother: Rani Sister: '''Imara '''Daugther: Saima Brother: Patch Paternal Grandparent: Akilah Maternal Grandparents: Vuai and Na'Zyia Uncles: Zakia Aunt: Kucha Niece: Malia Nephews: Pili and Kiongozi Great-Uncles: Amun and Tau Cousins: '''Mansa, Thamani, Kaka, Nyota, and Haraka '''First cousins once removed: Askari and Kwaku Great-Grandparent: Akachi Great-Great-Grandparent: Xolani and Kenene Great-Great-Great-Grandparent: Ngozi Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Omorede and Aminia Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Abasi Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Ikenna and Mahiri 'Ancestor: '''The Manticore Hero Quotes Mhina: There are three scenarios that can play out here if I'm found out. One and most unlikely, Kion and Jasiri accepts me. Two and somewhat more likely, They'll throw me in a dungeon and leave me in there for eternity. Three and most likely? I turn into a burnt cat meal. (Episode:) Jatau: (on the walkie-talkie) You snuck into pride rock?! And is now stuck in the royal den?! Mhina: If it lightens the situation a little, he was fast asleep. Jatau: The fact that you said 'was' does not mean he's fast asleep now! Mhina: Of course... (sees Kion behind him, wide awake) he... is. Jatau: (deadpan tone) He's awake, isn't he? Mhina: Yes, yes he is. (Episode:Trobule with father ) Zazu: Look and rejoice, a seed of love sprouts in the savannah. Parents will be happy ... and probably set the date right away. Mhina: What? Zazu: Wedding. You are engaged. Mohatu: You say ... Zazu: One day you will get married. Mhina: But this is my Mate! Mohatu: Yes, I will not marry him. Zazu: I am sorry that such a black future is waiting for you, but there is no other way out. This tradition has lasted for generations. (Episode: ) You said you believed in me. But you're no different from everyone else in the pride lands. You're no different from Scar. You're no different from my old clan! -Mhina to Simba, Chapter 32, If I Could Take It Back, Tales of Mhina I'll be the best Ruler the South Lands have seen. I might even surpass my parents. — Female Mhina Voice Actors Young Mhina- Makana Say: Voice of Fan Tong from ''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny Teenage Mhina- Cade Sutton: Voice of Mzaha in The Lion Guard Adult Mhina- Christopher Jackson: Voice of Shujaa and the voice of Fikiri in The Lion Guard Songs * Do Things Your Own Way * Battle of the Hybrids * Love Will Find a Way Category:Outlanders Category:Lions Category:Hybrid Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:South Landers Category:Royalty